


Desire More Love and Knowledge

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terui Ryu thought he had a pretty good handle on his sexual preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire More Love and Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Kamen Rider Kink Meme.

Terui Ryu thought he had a pretty good handle on his sexual preferences. He'd had sex with some men and some women and knew he was attractive enough to find a partner when he was in the mood. He knew what he liked and he wasn't into anything particularly kinky, just...y'know, sex.

If you'd asked him if he had a thing for glowing faces, long hooded jackets, binder clips in hair, or the smell of dry erase markers, he would have assumed you were joking. Which didn't explain his current predicament: trying not to shift in his seat on Philip's couch and trying to hide the prominent bulge in his pants.

He normally had control good enough that he enjoyed wearing tight pants and showing off his body, but...not today. Today would be a great day for baggy pants. Or a long coat, even.

He'd come to the agency looking for help on a case he suspected involved Dopants and Philip had eagerly dragged him downstairs, already asking questions about possible keywords.

Everything seemed totally normal as Ryu followed Philip across the catwalk, settling on the couch as Philip spread his arms and began to glow. And that's when it happened: Ryu looked up into a face he thought he knew well and suddenly found himself _wanting_.

He wanted to touch that face and tug at the binder clips in that hair and run his hands down those slender arms and...hell.

It was incredibly difficult to focus enough to help Philip with the keywords he needed, but finally Philip stopped glowing and whirled toward his dry erase board.

Ryu tried staring up at the ceiling, but a quiet squeak made him look over automatically and there was Philip bending to scribble some further notes near the bottom of the board and why did he have to do that? He was so excited by whatever he'd figured out that he was almost dancing in place, his body wriggling with joy.

Standing, Philip spun around. "That was it! The key was the red shoe—" He stopped, his expression blanking.

"What?"

Philip's gaze flicked down and then up again. "Sorry. I was...distracted."

Ryu felt his face get warm and he carefully didn't try to cross his legs. "Ah."

"Apparently you were as well." Without turning, he put the marker and book on the desk behind him and stepped forward. 

Ryu tried, unsuccessfully, to push himself further back into the couch as Philip stood over him, expression somewhere between fascinated and predatory. "Um..."

"If I'd realized, I would have brought you down here alone long before this." Philip took one further step, straddling Ryu's legs without touching.

Ryu grabbed onto the couch beneath him to keep from grabbing the young man who was so close. "This is...I mean, it's not..."

Philip just gave him an enigmatic smile. "You're flustered. That's cute."

Ryu closed his eyes. He did not get flustered. He was cool. He was the epitome of cool. He took a deep breath and smelled dry erase marker and something that was probably Philip's soap. That really didn't help his problem at all, but he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Do I look upset?" 

Philip actually looked like he was willing to stand there all night with his waist right at Ryu's eye level and Ryu was _not looking_ , he was not and...fuck. He closed his eyes again. "This is a bad idea."

"Why?"

Ryu opened his eyes at the genuinely curious tone. "You're younger than me, for one thing."

"I'm over the legal age and I'm not a virgin." Philip didn't look even slightly embarrassed. "I discovered sex during a lookup five months ago and I've found it an enjoyable experience."

Ryu swallowed. "Does Shotarou know?"

"Of course."

"Where did he hide the body?"

Philip looked caught off-guard for the first time. "What?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry, that was a bad joke." He gripped the couch harder. "I meant Shotarou probably reacted badly. He can be somewhat protective of you."

Philip blinked. "But whose body would he have hidden?"

Ryu's face felt like it was going to burst into flames. "Whoever you had sex with."

"But it was Shotarou. And then Akiko. And then Shotarou again. And both of—"

"Please, Amaterasu," Ryu said, closing his eyes again, "whatever I've done to offend, I promise to make it up to you. I'll even go to Ise."

"Ryu."

"Just let this be a dream."

"Ryu." And then there was a warm weight in his lap and it was rubbing against his dick and flinging its arms around him. "Ryu, please look at me."

He opened his eyes and Philip's concerned face was very very close. "Not a dream."

"Not a dream," Philip said, sitting back a little. "You're...bothered that I had sex with Shotarou and Akiko?" He had his 'trying to understand the crazy humans' expression on. 

"I'm not bothered that you did, but...you're not supposed to say things like that to other people. It's private."

Philip thought about that for a bit and Ryu tried to ignore the weight pushing down on him that felt amazingly good. "But they're your friends too. And they won't mind that I told you. Well, Shotarou will yell a lot, but he won't really mean it."

"I see." He didn't, of course, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"They said it was okay that I wanted to have sex with you too."

Ryu tried to imagine the conversation but stopped when he started to get light-headed. 

"I'm not a child," Philip said, frowning.

"I would hope not."

"Then I don't understand the problem."

Ryu felt the couch ripping under his fingers and he tried to ease up on the fabric. "I...I didn't...I haven't thought..."

Tilting his head, Philip said, "Oh, is that what you're worried about? The Library said you've wanted to have sex with me for over a month. It just hadn't risen to the level of your conscious mind yet. I was waiting for that."

"You asked the Library."

"Of course. It would be ridiculous to waste time thinking about how to seduce you if you turned out to be straight like Akiko."

"Of course." Ryu swallowed.

"I want to experience everything." Philip said, very serious. "I want to feel all the things I missed in that lab. Will you help me?"

Ryu couldn't decide if that was hot or awful, so he stayed still.

"Do you want to leave?" Philip looked uncertain now, starting to slide off Ryu's lap.

Without conscious thought, Ryu's hands let go of the couch and grabbed Philip's hips to hold him in place. "No, I guess I don't," he said.

Philip grinned. "Then maybe I can demonstrate some of the things I've learned."

"Oh gods," Ryu said.

Leaning forward, Philip kissed him gently and Ryu couldn't help but respond as Philip's arms tightened around him. Ryu ran his hands under Philip's shirt, stroking his back and sides. He was too skinny, Ryu thought distantly. They clearly didn't feed him enough at the agen—

Ryu pulled back from the kiss. "Wait, Hidari, the Chief, they're upstairs. What if they come down?"

"They won't." Philip nuzzled his cheek. "I told Shotaro to leave us alone."

"Wait...what?" Ryu ran through their entire conversation in his mind and— "When you turned around and paused? You were talking to him?"

"Yes. I asked him not to disturb us."

Ryu winced. "Well, at least I'm stronger than he is."

"Hmm?"

"So when he tries to kill me, I can stop him."

"I have no idea why you think he'll try to kill you." Philip shook his head, rocking his hips gently against Ryu's. "He's more likely to ask if he can watch." He paused, looking inward for a moment. "Oh, now he says he's going to kill _me_. I don't understand."

Ryu managed a laugh before grabbing Philip's hips and pushing up against him. "Can I explain later?"

Philip thought about it for a second. "Yes."

"Oh good." Gasping, Ryu leaned his head against the back of the couch and started undoing his pants. "Because we've done enough talking for now."

"Agreed." Philip gave him a thoroughly wicked grin.

Ryu sucked in a breath.

* * *

As the last of Ryu's orgasm subsided, he lay on the couch enjoying the afterglow, Philip sprawled across him like the best kind of blanket.

"Hmm," Philip said.

"What?"

"I definitely think we should move to a bed and invite Shotarou and Akiko next time. Akiko does this thing—"

"Ah!" Ryu put a hand over Philip's mouth. "Please, I beg you...stop."

Philip blinked at him, confusion clear on his face.

"Just don't talk about them right now."

"Oh. Okay." Philip clearly wasn't sure why, but he was willing to go along with it.

Ryu lifted his head to give him a kiss. His life had certainly gotten significantly more...interesting, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret that. 

\--end--


End file.
